1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for discovering components in a multi-blade server chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple blade servers are computers that consolidate high-density server boards (blades) in a single blade chassis (server blade chassis). Typically, a blade chassis accommodates multiple hot-swappable blades.
Server blades are widely used in datacenters to save space and improve system management. Either self-standing or rack mounted, the blade chassis provides the power supply. Each blade may have its own central processing unit (CPU), memory, and hard disk. Server blades generally provide their own management systems and may include a network or storage switch.
Most computer systems require storage and a means of accessing the storage. Storage may be accessed by means of redundant array of independent disks (RAID) controllers, either singular or redundant. The RAID controllers in turn provide connectivity to the fundamental storage, such as hard disk drives.